Saga de Kinokami/Arco del Gigante Bicéfalo
El arco del Gigante Bicéfalo es el 24º arco de la historia de los Piratas Freak y el primero de la Saga de Kinokami. Antecedentes Después de que Maxwell Scribble fuera arrestado por el vicealmirante Rivoli de la Marine, los Piratas Freak han zarpado a toda prisa para rescatarle y evitar que sea llevado a Impel Down. Sin embargo, los restos del barco que llevaba al Garabateador son encontrados por ellos al llegar al Red Line, además de ser interceptados después ni más ni menos que por los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo. Capítulo 370: Los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo El Emperor Croc se detiene justo delante del Freaky Soul. La respiración del descomunal cocodrilo que carga con el barco llega en forma de ráfagas de aire hacia los Freak, quienes no saben cómo reaccionar contra algo tan grande. Dan: ¡Que nadie mueva ni un músculo...! Laura Moovi: ¡Ah... Ah...! Cosmo: ¡...! Los piratas se mantienen inmóviles sobre la cubierta del Freaky Soul durante unos minutos, hasta uno de ellos se muestra capaz de hablar. Paul: ¿¿HOLAAAAAA?? ¡Ah del barco... cocodrilo... lo que sea! En ese momento, el reptil bosteza abriendo tanto la boca que parece que va a comerse el Freaky Soul de un bocado. Cocodrilo: ¡WOOOOOAAAAAAAAH! Rick: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Ana: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Mika: ¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Willy desenvaina su zanbato de piedra marina mientras que Mika se desmaya de la impresión, siendo cogida por Amar. Cuando el animal cierra la boca de nuevo, una figura salta desde el mascarón de proa con los brazos extendidos para caer al Freaky Soul soltando una ráfaga de aire por la espalda, a modo de propulsor. Tras él cae una persona en silla de ruedas con un paracaídas incorporado. El primer individuo cae perfectamente de pie frente a los Freak, revelando ser un hombre con un grueso abrigo con aspecto de pingüino y una mochila con forma de iglú, extrañando a los piratas. La reacción de los mismos al ver al segundo individuo es de terror al comprobar que se trata de un esqueleto en silla de ruedas. Los Freak se ponen en guardia sacando sus armas pero rápidamente el hombre vestido de pingüino levanta las manos. Gunter: ¡Wow wow wow, bajad las navajas, venimos en son de paz (de momento)! * [Gunter '"El Rey Pingüino". Miembro de alto rango de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo. Recompensa: 100.000.000.] * [Stiff '''"El Pirata Fiambre". Cadáver. Miembro de alto rango de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo.] Gunter: ¡Qué passsshaaaa, somos los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo y nuestros jefes querrían que vinierais con nosotros! ¿''You know? Roco Crash: ¿Para qué? Gunter: ¿No sabéis la conexión que tienen nuestras bandas? Eric Skorup: Sí, sí que la sabemos. Gunter: ¡PEEEEERF, entonces venid con nosotros si queréis volver a ver a vuestro querido capitán! Todos: ¡¡¡!!! Saigo Tepes se dispone a avanzar hacia Gunter con su espada en la mano pero es detenido por Laura. Laura: ¿Le tenéis con vosotros? Gunter: ¡Sep! Por un lado, el sentimiento que se hace presente en todos los Freak es el alivio. Por el otro, no saben en qué condiciones podrían tener al Garabateador. Viendo que no les queda otra que cooperar, Laura acepta ir con Gunter. Laura: Piratas Freak, vamos a ir con ellos. Gunter: ¡SUPERPEEEEEERF, pediré que amarren vuestro barco al nuestro, entonces podréis subir a bordo sin miedo a perderlo! ¿O.K? Laura: O.K. Gunter saca de su bolsillo un Den Den Mushi para informar de la cooperación de los Freak. Mientras habla, Dan coge a Laura del brazo para decirle algo. El navegante parece preocupado. Dan: Será porque he sido marine pero esto no me gusta. Si deciden cortarnos la cabeza o algo no podremos defendernos, no contra Cletus y Margot, conozco su fuerza. Laura: Mientras tengan al Capi vamos a tener que ser amables con ellos. Cuando volvamos a estar juntos nos iremos pitando y regresaremos a Grand Battle Land. Gunter: ¡PEEEEERF, ya está todo correcto, llevad vuestro barco a uno de los costados de Waylon! ¡Allí encontraréis algo parecido a un embarcadero! Dan: ¿"Waylon"? Gunter, sonriendo, levanta su brazo con el pulgar hacia atrás, señalando al cocodrilo gigante. Gunter: Es el nombre de nuestra mascota. Todos: ¡¡¡!!! Capítulo 371: A bordo del Emperor Croc Tras dejar el Freaky Soul en un embarcadero situado en el costado del cocodrilo gigante Waylon, Gunter lleva a Stiff en su silla de ruedas mientras guía a los Freak por unas escaleras que suben hasta la cubierta del Emperor Croc. Los Freak quedan estupefactos al ver la enorme cubierta del barco, con un enorme edificio más al fondo. Mientras caminan van viendo a varios miembros rasos trabajando con cajas con comida o armas. Dan: ¡Cuánto personal! Gunter: ¡Sep, los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo estamos formados por 1.700 personas! Laura: ¡¿Tantas?! Cosmo sigue mirando a su alrededor hasta que ve algo que le deja pálido de puro miedo. Cosmo: ¡AH! ¡La-La-La-La-Laura! Laura: ¿Eh? ¿Qué...? ¡¡KYAH!! A lo lejos, cerca de una gigantesca puerta doble que da al interior del edificio del barco, tres piratas rasos reciben indicaciones de un hombre alto con una capa morada. Pero lo que asusta a los dos piratas es el hecho de que no tiene cabeza sobre sus hombros. Rick: ¡WOOOOOOOOW! ¿¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre?? Gunter: ¿Mm? Rick también se ha fijado en el misterioso hombre sin cabeza, señalándolo con el dedo para indicar a Gunter. Gunter: ¡Aaah, vale, ese es Deathcalibur! ¡Deathcalibur, my man! Deathcalibur se da la vuelta hacia el grupo, confirmando que no hay nada entre sus hombros, solo un cuello de capa vacío. Deathcalibur: ¿Ya habéis vuelto, Gunter? * [Deathcalibur '"El Galán sin Cabeza". Espadachín y miembro de alto rango de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo. Recompensa: 140.000.000.] Deathcalibur: ¡Vaya, vaya! El espadachín se acerca rápidamente a los Freak y se agacha delante de Laura como si tratara de verla mejor a pesar de no tener cabeza. Mientras, la Cineasta se mantiene paralizada por el miedo. Deathcalibur: Es un auténtico placer conoceros, Piratas Freak, hemos estado al tanto de todas vuestras proezas. Oh, Twilight me pidió que la avisara cuando llegárais. ¿Dónde se ha metido? Nada más terminar la pregunta, un coche naranja con un enorme propulsor en la parte de atrás pasa al lado del grupo y da varias vueltas a su alrededor a gran velocidad hasta detenerse. Una vez detenido el vehículo, una esbelta mujer vestida con un traje de cuero y un casco salta de él, quitándose el casco y rebelando así un bello rostro mientras camina hacia los Freak. Deathcalibur: Twilight, por favor, me vas a ensuciar la capa con ese trasto. Twilight: Lo siento, Deathcalibur, querido. Es que cuando he visto llegar a estos chicos rápidamente he salido del circuito para venir a verles. * [Twilight '''"La Corredora Demonio". Miembro de alto rango de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo.] Gunter: ¡Bien, pues si ya estamos todos, vamos a entrar en el barco! Dan: ¡Un barco enorme! Gunter: ¡JA! ¿Te gusta? ¡Domar a Waylon ha sido una de las misiones más difíciles que hemos tenido como banda, qué batalla, pero al final ha valido la pena! El edificio en el que entraremos está dividido en tres plantas cilíndricas con la cocina en el centro. El camarote de los capitanes está en la tercera planta. Dan: Ya veo. La puerta del edificio se abre y el grupo entra a lo que parece una taberna gigante de varios pisos, con zonas circulares donde varios piratas rasos beben y lo pasan bien mientras el cocinero prepara las comidas en la cocina que hay en el centro del edificio, en el espacio que hay en medio de los pisos. Skorup: ¡La madre que...! Amar: ¡Es gigantesco! Twilight: ¡Bienvenidos al Emperor Croc, tesoros! Capítulo 372: El Gigante Bicéfalo Sobre el gigantesco cocinero que remueve la sopa que hay dentro de una gran olla hay lo que parece un escenario colgante sobre el que se activan varios focos. Los Freak se apresuran a subir a los pisos superiores para ver el escenario por la rampa de subida que rodea el comedor. Una vez arriba ven a Gunter agarrado a una de las cadenas que sujetan el escenario desde el techo, sorprendiéndose de que haya pasado de estar con ellos a estar allí subido con un micrófono en la mano. Gunter: ¡''Ladies and gentlemen, hoy es un día muy especial en el que tenemos como invitado a alguien a quien no veíamos el pelo desde hace casi veinte años! ¡Demos la bienvenida al hijo pródigo, MAXWELL SCRIBBLE! Laura: ¡Eh, va a salir el Capi! Los músicos comienzan a tocar sus instrumentos mientras un individuo vestido de etiqueta sube al escenario por una trampilla. A pesar de estar de espaldas a los Freak, el sombrero que lleva lo hace totalmente reconocible para ellos. Maxwell Scribble se da la vuelta sonriendo y con los brazos extendidos mientras recibe las ovaciones de los piratas que le observan mientras comen y acto seguido realiza un pequeño baile al son de la música como entretenimiento. Mientras baila ve a los Piratas Freak, saltando del escenario hasta ellos y cogiendo a Laura, quien reacciona sorprendida ante el beso que el Garabateador le da en la mano, lo que genera una gran cantidad de aplausos y silbidos por parte del público hasta que la música finaliza con todos los Freak saludando desde donde están, incapaces de ocultar su desorientación. Sin embargo también se sienten aliviados al ver a su capitán sano y salvo además de muy alegre. Laura: Capi... ¿Qué es esto? Maxwell: ¡Vuestra bienvenida, NUNCA me he alegrado tanto de veros, chicos! Bueno, seguramente sea porque he estado a punto de ser encarcelado... ¡JA! Laura tarda un poco en dejar llevar sus emociones y darle un fuerte abrazo a Maxwell. A este abrazo se une Cosmo y posteriormente Mika mientras el resto se conforma en decirle lo mucho que se alegran de verle. Dan: ¡Me alegro de verte, Capi! Willy: ¡Creía que ya no te veríamos más! Skorup: ¡Tienes más suerte que el mismísimo Diablo, Capi! ???: ¡¡¡BRAVOOOOO, BRAAAAAAVOOOOOO, JAJAJAJAJA!!! En un palco situado en lo más alto del comedor, casi a la misma altura del techo, una mujer de largo pelo marrón bebe de una botella de whisky sentada en una silla y apoyando los pies en el palco. Una vez vaciada la botella la lanza hacia atrás y salta hasta el escenario colgante de debajo, haciéndolo tambalearse un poco por la fuerza de la caída, aunque ella no recibe ningún daño, mostrando simplemente una macabra sonrisa. ???: ¿Esta es tu tripulación? ¡¡DIOSSS, ME MORÍA DE GANAS POR CONOCEROS!! Dan: ¡Oh, Dios mío...! Maxwell: ¡Chicos, quiero presentaros a...! La mujer se acerca a los Freak de un salto desde el escenario y les extiende la mano. ???: ¡Su madre, me llamo Margot! * ["La Kamikaze Demonio"' Margot. "Co-capitana" de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo y madre de Maxwell Scribble. Recompensa: 530.000.000] Margot espera unos segundos a que alguno de los Freak le devuelva el saludo pero ahora los piratas están demasiado impactados para hacer nada. Margot: Meh, esto suele pasarme, tranquilos. ¡Parecéis una tripulación fuerte, bueno, y debéis serlo al haber podido proteger a mi pequeñín! Maxwell: Mamá... Margot: ¡¿No irás a tener las narices de decirme cómo puedo y cómo no puedo llamarte verdad?! Margot rodea a Maxwell con un brazo y con el otro le quita el sombrero y empieza a frotarle la cabeza con el puño a gran velocidad. Margot: ¿¿Quién es mi pequeñín, quién?? ¡Venga, DILO! Maxwell: ¡YOYOYOYOYOYOYO, SOY YO, QUITA! Margot: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! El resto del grupo observa la escena sin saber cómo actuar ante ella, viendo cómo Maxwell es mimado por su madre pero a lo bestia. Unagi: ¡Capitana Margot! Margot: ¡Sí, Unagi! ¿Qué quieres? Unagi: El capitán Cletus también quiere ver a la tripulación del Señor Maxwell. Le habéis dejado solo en el palco presidencial. * [Unagi '"Doctor Voltios"'. Médico y vice "co-capitán" de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo. Recompensa: 330.000.000] Margot: ¡Es verdad! ¡Venid, Piratas Freak, tenéis que conocer a mi marido! Piratas Freak: (¡¡¡OH, MIERDA!!!) Margot: Ah. Twilight, Deathcalibur, Stiff, ahora me ocuparé yo de ellos. Twilight: Como desees. Deathcalibur: ¡Oh, por supuesto, la familia debe reunirse en la intimidad! Stiff: ... Acompañados esta vez por Margot, los Freak suben por la rampa de caracol que lleva hasta el camarote de los co-capitanes. Laura: Pero Capi... ¿Qué pasó en el barco Marine? Cosmo: Cuando lo encontramos no quedaba nada. Dan: ¿Fueron ellos intentando salvarte? Maxwell: No, ellos no hundieron el barco. Dan: ¿Entonces quién...? Margot: ¡Ya estamos! La puerta al camarote de Cletus y Margot es una gran puerta doble de color rojo con los bordes negros. Una vez abierta, los piratas entran en una gran habitación oscura. Amar (susurrando): Id con cautela. Tepes: Mpf. Margot: ¡Cletus, traigo a los invitados! Pero no hay respuesta. La habitación está cubierta por un silencio sepulcral que hace que los Freak, incluido Maxwell, se sientan cada vez más inquietos mientras que Margot se limita a mirar a su alrededor sonriendo, como si esperara a que pasara algo. Pasado un rato y de forma repentina, una figura descomunal con rostro calavérico y en llamas aparece ante ellos soltando un fuerte rugido. Cletus: ¿¿¡¡INVITADOOOOS!!?? ¡¡¡¡YO ME MERIENDO A LOS INVITADOOOOS, ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!! Maxwell: ¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Amar: ¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Cletus: ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, JAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Margot: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, es bromaaaaaaa! Sin dejar de soltar su potente risa, el gigante empieza a disminuir de tamaño mientras sus llamas se van extinguiendo poco a poco y su rostro se va volviendo más humano, hasta convertirse en un simple hombre encapuchado. En ese momento, las luces de la habitación se encienden y el hombre se quita la capucha, la cual tenía un diseño de Jack-o-Lantern. Cletus: ¡Ay, perdonadme, es que siempre me ha gustado gastar estas bromas! Los Piratas Freak al completo están que casi les da un infarto. Cletus: Mejor empecemos de nuevo por la vía más formal. Hola, soy Cletus, encantado. * ["Jack O'Lantern"' Cletus. "Co-capitán" de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo y padre de Maxwell Scribble. Recompensa: 530.000.000] Capítulo 373: Cara de Jade Los Freak están sentados en una sala de estar del camarote de Cletus y Margot, en varios sofás y sillones mientras la pareja está sentada en uno más amplio, sirviendo unas tazas de te. Cletus: Imagino que tendréis varias preguntas. Paul levanta rápidamente la mano. Paul: ¿De verdad sois los padres del Capi? Cletus: Sí. ¿Algo más? Dan: ¿Qué ha pasado? O sea... ¡No ha quedado nada del barco de Rivoli! Margot: Hemos hundido muchos barcos de la Marine en nuestro viaje pero en este caso nosotros no hemos sido, aunque sí lo hundimos un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Maxwell: ¡Ah, sí, os lo iba a contar antes de entrar aquí! Veréis, no sé a qué punto estábamos del viaje a Impel Down al estar encerrado en un calabozo pero no habíamos llegado aún al Red Line cuando de repente una enorme bala de cañón atravesó el pasillo llevándose a varios presos por delante y destruyendo la puerta de mi celda. ---- Rivoli: (¡Los Piratas de la Espalda de Fuego!) ¡¡¡ARTILLEROS, ABRID FUE...!!! Pero antes de poder dar la orden por completo, el barco es atravesado de punta a punta por el barco pirata de un solo cañonazo. Rivoli y varios de los marines que le rodeaban salen volando unos metros aunque sin terminar de caer por la borda. El vicealmirante cada vez se pone más de los nervios. Rivoli: ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA, HE DICHO "FUEGO"!!! El barco marine contraataca con sus cañones pero se tambalea tanto por el golpe recibido que solo uno de los tres cañones de la torreta de proa consigue llegar al barco enemigo. Sin embargo es cogida en el aire por una mano mecánica y posteriormente rota en pedazos por ella, explotando la bala en el acto. A pesar de ello, el pirata que ha recibido la explosión no ha recibido ningún daño. Se trata de un hombre descomunalmente corpulento, con ambos brazos mecánicos y alargados, con grandes manos. Pero lo que más destaca de él son las llamas verdes de su espalda y la máscara que lleva en la cara. Cara de Jade: ¡¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer vuestra artillería?! ¡¡Se supone que la Marine tiene que estar preparada para cualquier clase de enemigo!! * ["Cara de Jade". Responsable de la Desolación de Astro y capitán de los Piratas de la Espalda de Fuego.] Unos ojos sedientos de sangre es lo único que puede verse detrás de su máscara mientras ordena un nuevo disparo. Cara de Jade: ¡¡¡Pero seguís siendo tan débiles como recordaba!!! ¡¡¡¡FUEGO!!!! Esta vez son los mástiles del barco de Rivoli lo que son reducidos a pedazos, impidiendo la huida de los marines. Rivoli: ¡¡CONTRAATACAD!! Pero la respuesta a los disparos es imposible después de que los artilleros sean atravesados por lanzas verdes salidas del suelo, alarmando a Rivoli aún más. Rivoli: (¡Una habilidad despertada!) ¡¿En qué estado están los botes?! Marine: ¡Hemos perdido un par de ellos, Señor! Rivoli: Si solo hemos perdido dos ya podemos dar gracias al cielo. ¡¡ABANDONAD EL BARCO!! Aceptando su derrota, Rivoli hace que todos sus hombres suban a los botes salvavidas. Marine: ¿Qué hacemos con los presos, Señor? Rivoli: ¡No hay tiempo para ellos! Y con esto, los botes salvavidas comienzan a alejarse del destrozado barco mientras son observados por uno de los piratas de Cara de Jade. Pirata: ¿Les perseguimos, Jefe? Cara de Jade: Aún no, primero abordaremos ese barco. ¡Llevad al Fly Reincarnation al lado del barco enemigo! El barco pirata avanza hacia el barco de la Marine hasta detenerse justo a su lado. En ese momento, las púas que sobresalen del lateral del barco crecen hasta clavarse en el otro, dando vía libre a los piratas para abordarlo sin peligro. Cuando estos bajan a los calabozos empiezan a disparar a todos los piratas presos que encuentran excepto a Maxwell Scribble, a quien liberan de sus cadenas y llevan a la cubierta. Maxwell: ¡Eh, eh, eh, eh, quitadme las manos de encima! ¡¿Quién narices sois?! El Garabateador deja de fijarse en sus liberadores cuando Cara de Jade se acerca a él armado con dos enormes espadas con forma de tiburón y unidas con una cadena por la empuñadura. La mirada en sus ojos es suficiente para intimidar a Maxwell, quien se le queda mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. Maxwell: ¡¡¡...!!! Cara de Jade: Dime, Garabateador. ¿Qué es la muerte? Maxwell: ¿Ah...? Cara de Jade: ¿Sabes lo que es? Maxwell: Eeeeeeeh... ¿Dejar el... mundo de los vivos...? El enorme pirata levanta ambas espadas dispuesto a acabar con el Garabateador. Cara de Jade: ¡Esta será la primera etapa de tu muerte! Pero antes de bajar sus armas, varios sonidos de disparos se oyen a lo lejos, distrayendo a Cara de Jade y haciendo que vuelva su mirada hacia la niebla. Cara de Jade: ¿? Maxwell: ¿? Pirata: ¡Capitán, algo se aproxima por estribor! En ese momento, varias balas de cañón salen de entre la niebla en dirección al barco. Sentada sobre una de ellas se encuentra Margot levantando los puños. Margot: '¡¡¡Deadly Special Deliveryyyyyyy!!!' ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA! Cara de Jade: ¡¡¡Tsk...!!! Tanto el barco de Cara de Jade como el de Rivoli sufren daños serios al ser víctimas de la gran lluvia de balas de cañón que cae sobre ellos, lo que resulta perjudicial para Cara de Jade si quiere poder marcharse tras acabar con Maxwell. Por otro lado, Margot se levanta como si nada tras caer sobre el barco de Rivoli sentada en su bala de cañón y empieza a derrotar a los enemigos que la atacan con su espada. Cara de Jade: "Kamikaze Demonio"... Si tú estás aquí es que "Jack O'Lantern" no anda lejos... Aprovechando que está de espaldas a él, Maxwell utiliza el Haoshoku Haki contra los piratas que le tienen cogido y contra Cara de Jade. Todos los subordinados de este caen desmayados mientras que el capitán se mantiene quieto donde está. Maxwell: Jeje... Cara de Jade: De verdad... Maxwell: ¡¡!! Cara de Jade: ¡¡¡Eres más iluso de lo que hubiera pensado!!! Las espadas del pirata vuelven a dirigirse hacia Maxwell pero son bloqueadas en el último momento por la de Margot. Maxwell: ¡AH! Cara de Jade: ¡Fuera de mi camino! Margot: ¡¡¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo dejaría que mi pequeñín sufriera daño!!! Maxwell: ¿"Pequeñín"? Frustrado ante el gran obstáculo que se ha interpuesto en su camino, Cara de Jade trata de crear de nuevo lanzas verdes desde el suelo para atravesar a Maxwell. Sin embargo, Margot anticipa ese movimiento y salta hacia él, cogiéndole la cara con sus manos recubiertas con Busoshoku Haki y tira al pirata por la borda. Esto alarma a los piratas que siguen en el Fly Reincarnation, quienes tocan la retirada inmediatamente. Margot: ¡¡JAJA, Chupaos esa, aficionados!! Maxwell: ... Margot pasa a dirigir su mirada hacia el Garabateador, quien parece confuso ante la situación. Margot: ¿Estás bien? Maxwell: Sí... ¿Quién...? Margot: Soy Margot. Tal vez no te acuerdes pero nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Ese nombre confirma las sospechas de Maxwell, quien derrama alguna lágrima mientras su madre le toca la mejilla con la mano. Maxwell: Mamá... Capítulo 374: Vacaciones Emocionada por el flashback, Margot vuelve a darle un fuerte abrazo a Maxwell sin darle importancia a los problemas respiratorios que esto pueda causarle (y la vergüenza ajena que pueda causar en el resto de los Freak). Dan: Creía que los Piratas de la Espalda de Fuego fueron disueltos tras la muerte de War Fly. Cletus: ¡Toma, y yo que matamos a todos sus miembros! Dan no tiene palabras para mostrar su reacción ante la respuesta de Cletus, la cual también pilla un poco por sorpresa al resto. Rick: (¡Ahi va!) Ana: (¡Cielos!) Tepes: ... Cletus: En fin, que después de rescatar a Maxwell estuvimos rondando por la zona buscándoos, luego os encontramos y ahora estáis aquí. Maxwell: Sí, pero hay algo que querría confirmar... ¿Por qué me dejasteis en Isla Astro? Cletus: Oh... Margot: ... Dejarte allí fue una decisión muy difícil. Pero tras la batalla contra War Fly llegamos a la conclusión de que el Nuevo Mundo es un lugar demasiado peligroso para un bebé... Cletus: Por lo que quisimos dejarte en un lugar seguro hasta que crecieras lo suficiente. ¡Pero mira, decidiste zarpar por tu cuenta antes de esperarnos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Margot: Pero por desgracia, Cara de Jade fue capaz de descubrir por los periódicos el sitio del que salieron las primeras noticias sobre ti y destruirlo. Cosmo: ¡Espera! ¿Entonces ese Cara de Jade no fue a Isla Astro en busca de Maxwell porque YA SABÍA que había zarpado? Margot: La Desolación de Astro no fue un intento de captura. Fue un aviso. Amar: ¿De qué? Maxwell: De lo que me espera. Roco: ¡A ver, a ver, que no termino de pillarlo! ¿¿Por qué ese tal Cara de Jade querría matar al Capi?? ¡Si no se conocen de nada! Cletus: Bueno, nosotros matamos a War Fly, por lo que es casi seguro que quiera vengarse de nosotros matando a nuestro hijo. Seguramente fuera un subordinado directo suyo mientras Fly seguía vivo. Margot: ¡Aunque ahora ya no debería ser un problema, le tiré al agua en nuestro enfrentamiento y ese hombre comió una Fruta del Diablo! ¡Como no sea capaz de aguantar la respiración mucho tiempo dudo que salga de esta JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Cletus: ¡EXACTO, ahora estamos de celebración, nuestro querido hijo ha vuelto con nosotros hecho todo un capitán pirata, así que por favor, poneos cómodos y disfrutad de vuestra estancia en el Emperor Croc, no quiero que os preocupéis por nada! Laura: Sois muy amable pero... Cletus: Puedes tutearme. Laura: Va-vale... Eres muy amable pero tenemos asuntos en Grand Battle Land y... Maxwell: ¡YEEEEAH, vacaciones! Laura: ¡¡¡!!! Margot: ¡Nuestros carpinteros se encargarán de mantener el barco en buen estado para que ninguno tengáis que trabajar! ¡A partir de ahora sois NUESTROS INVITADOS! Laura: ¡Pero...! Cletus: ¡Naaaada de "peros", ahora haced "aquello"! Skorup: ¿Qué es "aquello"? Margot: ¡Salid fuera, tomad aire, refrescaos, visitad todos los recovecos de este gigantesco barco y comed todo lo que queráis! Cletus empuja a Maxwell y su compañeros hacia la salida y una vez fuera cierra la puerta del camarote. Laura: ... Dan: ... Cosmo: ... Maxwell: ... ¡Bueno! ¿Alguien tiene hambre? Mika: ¡YO! Tepes también levanta la mano aunque sin gritar como su compañera y sin más dilación, el grupo se va al comedor. Sin embargo, no pueden evitar sentir algo de incomodidad en el lugar donde están, ya que por muy padres de Maxwell que sean Cletus y Margot, son conocidos mundialmente por su crueldad. Mientras, Margot bebe su taza de te y Cletus coge sonriendo un Den Den Mushi con el que contacta con los carpinteros de a bordo para que se encarguen del mantenimiento del Freaky Soul como prometió. Cletus: ¿Hermanos Arupiji? Haced "aquello". Capítulo 375: Incomodidad Chubby Diablo: ¡Muy bien, aquí tenéis mi especialidad! ¡Probadla, a ver si os gusta! * [Chubby Diablo. Gigante y cocinero de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo. Recompensa: 97.000.000.] El gigante rojo pasa a los Piratas Freak, sentados en una mesa a la altura de su cabeza, trece platos con un arroz de color anaranjado. Chubby: ¡Paella con Conejo Marino y verduras! Maxwell: ¡Gracias! Ana: Tiene buena pinta. Laura: Oye, Capi, creo que deberíamos pensar en volver a Grand Battle Land ahora que ya nos hemos reunido... Maxwell: ¿Tan pronto? Dan: Laura tiene razón. Verás, me alegro mucho de que hayas encontrado a tus padres pero... personalmente no me fío mucho de ellos. Cosmo: Ni yo... Amar: Creo que si no fuera porque eres su hijo nos habrían convertido en posa-vasos al encontrarnos en el Red Line. Maxwell: Ya veo... ¿Es así como os sentís todos? Aunque pasa un rato, al final todos los Freak asienten excepto Mika y Tepes. Maxwell: ¿Mika? Mika: ¿No nos han dicho que nos van a dar vacaciones? ¡Eso es genial! Maxwell: ¿Tepes? Tepes: Yo haré lo que tu digas, Capi. Si dices que nos marchemos me iré, y si dices que nos quedamos me quedaré. Maxwell: Gracias, Tepes. Y vosotros, panda de "cagaos", tomad algo de ejemplo. ¿Qué os van a hacer? ¡SOIS LOS PIRATAS FREAK! ¡Estáis a las órdenes del hijo pródigo de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo, sois INTOCABLES! Laura: Si tú lo dices... Maxwell: ¡Claro que sí, mujer! ¡Quedémonos aquí, no sé, una semanita, luego volveremos a Grand Battle Land, palabra! Willy: ... Dan: Bueno, de acuerdo. Maxwell: ¡BIEN! Kabo Chang: ¡BUENAAAAS! * [Kabo Chang '"El Cazador de Bestias Marinas". Vice "co-capitán" de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo. Recompensa: 330.000.000''] Kabo Chang aparece exultante ante los Freak acompañado por Twilight y Gunter. Kabo: ¡Ya que os quedaréis con nosotros una temporadita he pensado que podríamos enseñaros el barco y lo que tiene, una visita guiada, por así decirlo! Al principio los Freak no saben qué contestar pero terminan aceptando al ver a Maxwell sonriéndoles mientras levanta los pulgares. Ana: Vale. ¿Por qué no? Twilight: Os va a encantar. Gunter: Este barco tiene cientos de recovecos. Al final, toda la banda decide seguir a Kabo y compañía excepto Tepes, quien prefiere explorar por su cuenta, y Skorup. Skorup: ¡Oye, este plato está muy rico! Chubby: ¡Chiababababa! ¿Te gusta? ¡Puedo enseñarte a hacerlo si quieres, para tus compañeros! Skorup: ¿De verdad me enseñarías? Chubby: ¡A cambio tú puedes enseñarme alguna de tus especialidades, en plan intercambiando recetas entre cocineros! Skorup: ¡Jakakakakaka, me parece bien! Esta reciente confianza entre Chubby y Skorup es observada por el resto del grupo. Mientras que Maxwell se siente orgulloso de que Skorup haya encontrado un motivo por el que quedarse a gusto, Kabo, Twilight y Gunter no pueden evitar esbozar una malévola sonrisa. Capítulo 376: Reparaciones de última hora Al día siguiente por la mañana, Rick va a ver el mantenimiento del Freaky Soul, donde se encuentra con los carpinteros del Gigante Bicéfalo, sorprendiéndose al ver que se tratan de cuatro duendes vestidos con estrafalarios atuendos. A simple vista no parecen carpinteros. Rick: ¿Una grieta? Mohawk: En la base del mástil de proa. Daffy: Es una grieta bastante fea, no hemos querido tocarla todavía. * [Hermanos Arupiji. Carpinteros de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo.] En efecto, Rick muestra preocupación al ver la enorme grieta que rodea casi la mitad del mástil en la zona que casi toca el suelo de la cubierta. Si salieran a navegar sin hacer nada con eso, el mástil podría partirse al menor golpe. Rick: ¡Huuuuuuy, qué grieta más feeea, sí! George: ¿Habéis tenido alguna batalla naval últimamente? Rick: Sí, contra la Marine, ayer mismo... (Aunque no recuerdo que causaran estos daños en el barco.) Lenny: Arreglarlo llevará un poquito. Rick: Hay que reemplazar el mástil entero. Mohawk: Lo que nos llevará, teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del mástil y el de las velas que habrá que quitar y volver a poner después... una semanita. Rick: Bueno, al menos estará arreglado para cuando nos vayamos... ¡Muy bien, yo os ayudaré! Daffy: ¡Nono, tenemos que hacerlo nosotros! Mohawk: ¡Tenemos órdenes de no dejar que ningún miembro de los Piratas Freak trabaje ni haga esfuerzos durante su estancia en el Emperor Croc! Rick: ¡Pero...! Mohawk: ¡Insistimos! Rick: Vale, vale... ¡Pero si hay otro problema avisadme! Mientras, el resto de los Freak ya han encontrado actividades divertidas para ellos. Laura y Cosmo están en la cubierta sentados en el coche de Twilight con ella al volante. Dan les observa desde una cierta distancia, sentado en una hamaca tomando el sol. Laura: ¿Seguro que no quieres subir, Dan? Dan: ¡No, gracias, dudo que quepa ahí dentro con vosotros y prefiero mirar! Cosmo: ¡No sé si esto es seguro! Twilight: ¡No te me eches atrás, encanto, he completado este circuito cientos de veces sin ningún accidente, os va a encantar! Dentro del capó del coche hay una rueda con el hámster Cheetah, mascota de Twilight, en su interior. A su vez, la rueda está conectada al propulsor de detrás del coche. Cuando Cheetah echa a correr dentro de la rueda, Twilight pisa el acelerador y el coche avanza a gran velocidad por las curvas del circuito que pasa tanto por el interior como el exterior del barco mientras Laura y Cosmo experimentan una mezcla de miedo y alegría al sentir el viento en la cara. Por otro lado, Willy y Roco disfrutan como vacas ante la emoción de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con Kabo Chang, quien les da a ambos peleas tan igualadas que nunca termina habiendo un ganador. Ana y Gunter también se lo pasan bien cantando con un karaoke en el escenario colgante del comedor mientras Skorup aprende a cocinar los platos de Chubby. Hasta Tepes se entretiene con sus interminables partidas de ajedrez contra Deathcalibur mientras Paul las observa fascinado. Unagi: ¿"Alegría"? Amar: Sí, con esa flor puedo hacer una cura para la enfermedad de mi hija y me preguntaba si, como médico, sabías algo sobre su paradero. Mika: ¡Nos ayudaría un montón! Unagi: "Alegría"... "Aaaalegría"... Me suena, creo que tengo apuntes sobre ella en alguno de mis libros, podéis buscar en ellos si queréis. La consulta de Unagi cuenta con enormes estanterías llenas de libros. Amar: ¿En serio? ¡Vaya, gracias! Unagi: Como colegas médicos, debemos colaborar para salvar las almas enfermas. Amar: ¡Coincido con tu forma de pensar! Maxwell se enorgullece de su tripulación cuando oye las noticias que le cuentan sobre su disfrute en el Emperor Croc. Él también disfruta pasando horas y horas hablando con sus padres sobre sus respectivas hazañas. Desde que descubrió que existían, Maxwell siempre había querido hablar con ellos, por lo que ahora es muy feliz. Finalmente, pasa una semana y Rick vuelve al Freaky Soul, el cual ya tiene un mástil nuevo. Sin embargo, vuelve a recibir malas noticias. Rick: ¡¿COMO?! Mohawk: ¡De verdad que lo sentimos, pero hemos estado tan concentrados con el mástil que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que el timón está roto! Rick: ¡¿ROTO?! (¡Puede que eso nos permita alargar nuestras vacaciones pero el Freaky Soul sigue estando a mi cuidado!) ¡Abrid paso! Rick baja al interior del Freaky Soul para encontrarse con que el eje que conecta el timón con la rueda del barco ha sido partida. Sin embargo, algo no es normal en el corte, lo cual es detectado inmediatamente por el carpintero. Rick: Un corte tan liso... ¡Esto lo ha serrado alguien! Pero todo se vuelve claro como el agua para Rick al notar a cuatro individuos alzarse detrás de él. Rick: ... ¡OH, MIERDA! Capítulo 377: Kinokami Los cuatro hermanos se abalanzan sobre Rick con cadenas en sus manos, teniendo la intención de encadenarle para evitar que avise a su compañeros. Rick, sin embargo, se los quita de encima una y otra vez tras adoptar su forma híbrida y aumentar su fuerza. Rick: ¡Sabía que me sonaba de algo vuestro aspecto, no sois simples duendes! Mohawk y Daffy saltan sobre su cara pero Rick se los quita de encima cogiendo a cada uno con una mano y haciéndoles chocar el uno contra el otro, aturdiéndoles. Rick: ¡No hay carpintero ni ingeniero en el mundo que no haya oído hablar de vuestra puñetera raza, GREMLINS! En ese momento, George aparece en la espalda de Rick y empieza a golpearle con su vara de madera, lo cual no hace ningún daño a Rick pero sí le molesta lo suficiente como para aumentar su rabia, cogiendo al "curandero" y lanzándolo contra la pared. El último que queda es Lenny, quien prende dos antorchas y amenaza con prenderle fuego al barco, pero Rick es más rápido que él y lo deja K.O de un golpe. Una vez derrotados los cuatro gremlins, Rick los ata, amordaza y encierra en un baúl que posteriormente saca del Freaky Soul y deja en la bodega del Emperor Croc, cubierto con otras cajas para ocultarlo. Acto seguido corre al camarote de Maxwell para avisarle, abriendo la puerta en seco para encontrarle sentado en su escritorio frente a dos sillones de espaldas a él. Maxwell: ¿? Rick: ¡CAPI, NOS HAN TENDIDO UNA TRAMPA, TENEMOS...! Los dos sillones dan la vuelta hacia Rick antes de que termine la frase. Sentados en cada uno se encuentran Cletus y Margot sonriendo de forma sospechosa mientras juntan las yemas de sus dedos. Cletus: Hola... Margot: ... Rick. Rick: ¡¡Uah!! Las caras de los dos capitanes lo dejan claro: los Hermanos Arupiji actuaban siguiendo sus órdenes. Margot: ¿Qué pasa, Rick? Estás pálido como un muerto. Cletus: ¿Quién "nos" ha tendido una trampa? Rick: Eeeeeeeeemmmm... ¡El cocinero! ¡Sí! ¡Dijo que hoy habrían macarrones a la putanesca para comer pero le he visto ahora cocinando sopa de pescado...! Raha... Rahahahahaha... ha... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Capi? Maxwell: Sí, un momento. Estoy tratando un asunto importante con mis padres. Rick: Vale, bien. Yo esperaré -ejem- fuera. Una vez cerrada de nuevo la puerta y la familia sola en el camarote, la discusión inicial continúa. Maxwell: ¿"Kinokami"? Cletus: ¡Sí, un tesoro antiguo que fue encontrado por el legendario Capitán Flynn! Margot: ¡Es un tesoro capaz de solucionar la vida de aquel que lo encuentre, según las palabras que Flynn dejó en su diario! Mientras habla, Margot le pasa a su hijo un viejo diario con notas y apuntes, destacando entre sus páginas un dibujo de una isla con un nombre debajo escrito en mayúsculas. Maxwell: "Secret". Cletus: ¡Tenemos grandes proyectos para cuando encontremos ese tesoro, tendremos riquezas suficientes para mantener a todo un ejército! Maxwell: Pero si ya tenéis a 1.700 personas bajo vuestro mando. Margot: ¡No hablamos de algo menos de 2.000 tíos, hablamos de MILLONES de soldados! Maxwell: ¿¿?? Cletus: ¡El ejército más grande que este mundo haya visto, y con él cumpliremos nuestros objetivos, empezando con...! Maxwell: ... Margot: ¡Destronar al Emperador Pirata Marshall D. Teach "Barbanegra"! Maxwell: ¡Hostia! Ahora que lo piensa, Maxwell nunca había reflexionado sobre si sus padres tenían un objetivo concreto o si tuvieron alguno, pero lo que no se esperaba es que fueran a por uno de los Cuatro Emperadores. Cletus: ¡Tras derrotar al antiguo poseedor del poder de Barbablanca, descubriremos lo que hizo Teach para robárselo y entonces nosotros haremos lo mismo! ¡Robaremos ambos de sus poderes y entonces nos convertiremos en Rey y Reina de los Piratas, con nuestro príncipe a nuestro lado! Maxwell no puede evitar sentirse abrumado por las intenciones de sus padres, por muy molonas e impresionantes que le parezcan. Margot: Y ahí viene lo que queremos pedirte, mi pequeñín... Queremos que los Piratas Freak forméis parte del ejército que estamos creando. Ahora sí que Maxwell no se puede creer lo que le están diciendo. Maxwell: Aah... ¿Os referís a que Freak y Gigante Bicéfalo colaboren como iguales o que seamos parte de la flota super-tocha que os estáis montando, en plan subordinados (o sea, absorber a los Piratas Freak dentro de vuestra tripulación)? Margot trata de no dar una respuesta clara a esa pregunta, temiendo la reacción de Maxwell si le dice exactamente lo que planean. Margot: Queremos que los Freak nos ayudéis a cumplir nuestro objetivo. Esa respuesta hace que las venas de la frente de Maxwell se vean de forma más pronunciada mientras este sigue manteniendo una cara inocente. Maxwell: (No me lo puedo creer... ¡¡QUIEREN ABSORBERNOS DENTRO DE SU BANDA!!) Capítulo 378: Operación Independizarse de Casa Tras decir a sus padres que pensará la oferta y reunir después a todos sus compañeros en un camarote, Maxwell informa que ya es hora de volver a Grand Battle Land. Laura: ¿Volver ya? ¿Pero el eje del timón del Freaky Soul no se había roto? Maxwell: ¡Nada que no pueda arreglarse con una chapa de acero! Mika: ¡Yo lo estoy pasando muy bien! Rick: ¡Esta banda es malvada, han intentado atacarme al descubrir que habían roto el eje a propósito! Maxwell: ¡Y para colmo quieren convertirnos en sus subordinados! Cosmo: ¡¿Qué?! Skorup: ¡Eso sí que NO! Maxwell: ¡EXACTO! Ana: ¿Y no puedes rechazar su oferta y ya está? Maxwell: Por lo que han estado haciendo con el Freaky Soul, dudo que vayan a tomarse bien un "no" por respuesta. Vamos a tener que irnos de estranjis. Willy: ¿Qué tienes pensado? Maxwell: Esta noche iremos en grupos al Freaky Soul por distintas rutas, de forma que no parezca tanto que vamos al mismo sitio. El primer grupo irá por el camino más corto, pasando por la cubierta y bajando las escaleras hasta el muelle. Los otros dos grupos irán por los edificios pequeños que hay detrás de este, cruzando todo el lomo de Waylon, ambos grupos irán hasta el invernadero pero solo uno cogerá las escaleras que hay de ahí hasta el puerto, el último grupo llegará hasta el bastión que hay nada más empezar la cola de Waylon, donde están los cañones de popa. Amar: Entonces iríamos llegando poco a poco al Freaky Soul hasta estar todos... Maxwell: ¡Exacto! Roco: Parece un plan aceptable. ¿Pero y si nos pillan? Maxwell: ¿Te refieres a si descubren que nos queremos largar? Roco: Seh. Maxwell: Corremos. ... ... ¡Ya sé que no es normal que os haga hacer estas cosas pero hablamos de una banda muy tocha y estamos jugando en su casa! ¡REPITO: NO CONVIENE QUEDARNOS A TENER COMBATES ÉPICOS, esta es una operación de escape! Piratas Freak: ¡SÍ! Maxwell: ¡Muy bien, pues! ¡Esta noche comenzará la operación "Independizarse de Casa"! Mientras, Cletus y Margot toman el te en su camarote, sentados en sillones el uno frente al otro, con una mesita interponiéndose entre ellos con la tetera y las tazas en ella. Margot: Creo que Maxwell ha podido ver en nuestras palabras. Cletus: Quizá deberíamos haber esperado a que estuviera más a gusto con nosotros... Margot: Seguramente ya esté haciendo las maletas. Cletus: Sí... Con cara de decepción, Cletus coge su Den Den Mushi y contacta con todos sus subordinados de alto rango. Cletus: A todos los miembros de alto rango, haced "aquello". Capítulo 379: Picante El Emperor Croc navega en mitad de una fuerte tormenta ya entrada la noche. Cuando parece que ya no queda ni un alma en los pasillos del interior del barco y que todo el mundo duerme, la puerta de uno de los camarotes de los Freak se abre haciendo un pequeño chirrido. Maxwell: Vale. ¿Tenéis claros los grupos? Laura: Sí. Willy: Como el agua. * Grupo 1: Willy, Rick, Ana, Mika, Roco. Ruta: Atravesando el comedor y pasando la cubierta hasta el muelle (ruta corta). * Grupo 2: Laura, Amar, Skorup, Paul. Ruta: Atravesando el invernadero y desde allí ir hasta el muelle (ruta intermedia). * Grupo 3: Maxwell, Cosmo, Dan, Tepes. Ruta: Atravesando el bastión de popa pasando por el invernadero y desde allí ir hasta el muelle (ruta larga). Maxwell: Es importante que Willy llegue cuanto antes al puerto por si el resto nos vemos obligados a ir a otro sitio, para que él pueda recogernos nadando desde cualquier punto alrededor del barco. Laura: Nosotros nos iremos por aquí, buena suerte chicos. El grupo de Willy sale de la zona de dormitorios para llegar al comedor, bajando por la rampa que lo rodea. Los rayos de la tormenta sirven para iluminar todo el comedor de forma pausada, seguidos por aterradores truenos. Estos hacen que el grupo baje cuidadosamente la pendiente sobresaltándose un poco con cada trueno, sobretodo Mika. BRRROOOUUMMM Mika: ¡¡Ih!! Ana: ¡Chssst! Mika asiente ante el aviso de Ana y sigue caminando cuando un chirrido vuelve a interrumpir su ritmo. Se trata de un chirrido distinto al de la puerta, más seguido, como si se tratara de unas ruedas girando. La enana se da la vuelta lentamente, muerta de miedo, para ver a una figura con ruedas. Cuando los rayos vuelven a aparecer, Mika observa mejor a Stiff acercándose lentamente hacia ella sentado en su silla de ruedas. El tenebroso aspecto del cadáver se hace más imponente con el trueno que viene después. Mika: ¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! El tambaleo de Waylon por las olas hace que Stiff se mueva más deprisa hacia Mika y su grupo, quienes se han dado la vuelta para llamarle la atención a la enana pero han acabado igual de asustados que ella al ver al cadáver, echando a correr todos como si Stiff les estuviera persiguiendo de forma deliberada. Willy: ¡EL ESQUELETO SE MUEVE! Ana: ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Roco: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Rick: ¡¡MUERTOS A MÍ, '''ROCKET HAND!! La mano de piedra de Rick en su forma híbrida impacta contra Stiff de forma que le hace caer de su silla, quedándose quieto en el suelo. Rick: ¡JA! Pero en ese momento las luces del comedor se encienden y Chubby se alza ante los piratas, dándoles la impresión de que han salido del fuego para caer en las brasas. Chubby: ¿Yendoos tan pronto? Willy: Ay, madre. Chubby: ¡Es una pena que hayáis querido marcharos ya, Piratas Freak, los capitanes tienen grandes planes para el Garabateador y no podemos volver a perderle tras 17 años! Willy: ¡Tsk...! Roco: ¡No nos paremos, tenemos que seguir adelante como dijo el Capi! Al ver que el grupo sigue corriendo, Chubby dispara a Roco desde su dedo índice una sustancia de color rojo. Mika: ¡Cuidado, Roco! La enana logra empujar al Brazos Largos a tiempo para salvarle pero con el precio de que la sustancia roja la cubra a ella por completo, alarmando a sus compañeros. Ana: ¡Mika! Pero Mika logra salir del montón de sustancia roja que la cubre con cierta facilidad. Sin embargo, lo hace con la cara roja, sudando y con los ojos llorosos, para después gritar mientras lanza fuego por la boca, llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Ana: ¿Mika? Mika: ¡¡¡PICAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Rick: ¿Pica? Chubby: ¡Chiababababababababa, así es, soy un "gigante picante" que comió la [[Fruta Sura Sura|fruta Sura Sura]]! ¡No dejaré que salgáis de este barco, al menos de una pieza! Una compuerta de acero bloquea la puerta del comedor. Willy sabe que puede levantarla perfectamente pero no tiene tan claro si podrá hacerlo antes de que los demás sean alcanzados por el gigante, pero lo que más le preocupa es el hecho de que hayan descubierto sus planes. ¿Cómo les irá a los demás grupos? Capítulo 380: El invernadero Los grupos de Laura y Maxwell han encontrado la puerta que lleva al invernadero tras pasar por un pasillo lleno de dormitorios, donde descansan los miembros rasos del Gigante Bicéfalo. El invernadero está conectado con el edificio principal por un largo y ancho puente colgante, el cual se tambalea por el viento de la tormenta. Maxwell: Adelante. Los piratas empiezan a cruzar el puente con cuidado, vigilando que no se mueva demasiado por la ventolera. Mientras, una misteriosa figura vuela a gran velocidad a su alrededor, reconociendo a los Freak como intrusos. ¡ROAAAAAAAARR! Laura: ¡¡!! Maxwell: ¡¿?! Amar: ¡Allí! Cosmo: ¡UAH! La criatura aterriza en la entrada al puente por la que han pasado los piratas, revelando el aspecto de un enorme reptil con grandes alas y un collar claveteado en su largo cuello. Con cada expiración de aire, pequeñas llamas salen por su hocico. * [Poochie, dragón y mascota de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo. Responsable del incidente de las Maniobras 1523. Recompensa: 8.000.000.] Cosmo: ¡¡¡UN DRAGÓOOOON!!! Sin pensarlo dos veces, Poochie abre la boca y lanza una gran llamarada a los piratas, quienes no ven cómo esquivarla al estar en medio del puente, hasta que Tepes se interpone entre las llamas y sus compañeros. Tepes: ¡Gajo! El asesino genera con su poder un muro capaz de detener las llamas mientras grita a sus compañeros que corran al invernadero seguidos por él. Pero cuando Poochie se da cuenta de la inefectividad de su llamarada, rápidamente arremete contra ellos, destruyendo el muro invisible de Tepes con solo embestirlo pero siendo incapaz de alcanzar a los piratas antes de que entren en el invernadero y cierren la puerta con él fuera. Aún así, los Freak no se sienten seguros al estar la puerta hecha mayormente de cristal. Maxwell: ¡Apuntad a la puerta por si se la carga! Dan: ¡Inténtalo, bestia! Pero el dragón simplemente empieza a darle golpecitos con las patas delanteras sin poder girar el pomo, finalmente cediendo y sentándose frente a ella bajo la lluvia con una expresión triste, pareciendo un perro ante los Freak. Maxwell: ¡Ya lo pillo, este bicho es como un perro guardián! Laura: ¡Menudo invernadero...! El invernadero parece una selva dentro de una jaula de cristal, con árboles frutales de toda clase y huertos distribuidos por todo el lugar. Sin perder tiempo, el grupo comienza a buscar tanto las escaleras al muelle para el grupo de Laura como el camino al bastión para el grupo de Maxwell. Skorup: ... ¡¡¡!!! Rápidamente, el Forastero pasa a su forma híbrida para bloquear con sus seis cuchillos el ataque furtivo de un ser muy peludo armado con una barra de hierro, el cual había tratado de golpearle saltando desde un árbol. Cuando Skorup se fija más en él, se da cuenta de que es un oso hormiguero con tupé. Skorup: ¿Qué...? Brody: ¡Electrobar! Skorup es electrocutado por la barra de metal del atacante, la cual había sido electrificada desde las manos de este. El grito de dolor del tirador es oído por todos los demás, quienes van rápidamente a su rescate para encontrarle después en el suelo tras sucumbir ante la descarga. Maxwell: ¡SKORUP! Dan: ¡Serás...! Dan ataca al misterioso enemigo con su Right Tank pero este esquiva el disparo de un salto y se pone en guardia. Maxwell: ¿Un oso hormiguero? ¡Ya veo, eres un consumidor Zoan! Brody: ¡Error, nací con este aspecto! ¡A mis jefes no les interesa que abandonéis este barco y yo pienso convenceros de que os quedéis por las buenas o por las malas! * [Brody. Mink oso hormiguero y miembro de alto rango de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo. Recompensa: 84.000.000.] Maxwell: ¡Pues tendrá que ser por las malas, bicho, porque nosotros nos piramos de aquí! Brody: Vosotros mismos. Y sin decir nada más, Brody salta hacia los Freak dispuesto a atacarles con su barra de hierro. Brody: ¡Sed testigos del poder de la Tribu Mink! Capítulo 381: Impostor Cosmo y Laura corren por el invernadero buscando las salidas mientras el resto retiene a Brody, cuya fuerza y manejo de su arma son una amenaza para ellos a pesar de su superioridad numérica. Maxwell: ¡Mira! ¡¿Sabéis qué?! ¡A la porra lo de los grupos y las salidas, IREMOS JUNTOS POR LA PRIMERA SALIDA QUE ENCONTREMOS! ¡¡HAT ROCKET!! El Garabateador lanza un misil contra el mink pero este simplemente salta por encima de él para atacar al pirata desde arriba. Sin embargo, el ataque es bloqueado por la espada electrificada de Amar. Brody: ¿Ah? ¿Eso es Electro? Paul: ¡Hasshoken! Paul corre hacia Brody preparándose para golpearle con el puño. El mink no tiene tiempo para reaccionar cuando recibe tal golpe que lo envía disparado fuera del invernadero, rompiendo la pared de cristal al chocar con ella en el camino. Paul: ¡Shindoken! Maxwell: ¡Muy bien, caballeros! ¡Ahora vamos a buscar a Cosmo y Laura, que ya deberían haber encontrado una salida! ¡Ah, y que alguien coja a Skorup, Amar le curará en el barco! Dan: Ya cargo yo con él. Mientras, Laura y Cosmo siguen buscando las escaleras para ir al muelle, no viendo más que plantas y paredes de cristal allí por donde pasan. Laura: ¿Seguro que aquí hay una salida y no es más adelante? Cosmo: Ay, mira, ahora no lo sé. Laura: Deberíamos volver con los demás y ayudarles con ese oso hormiguero. Cosmo: Tienes razón, vamos. Maxwell: ¡Chicos! Maxwell acaba de aparecer delante de los dos piratas, saludándoles con la mano para que le vean mejor. Laura: ¡Capi! Cosmo: ¡Capi! Contentos de verle, Cosmo y Laura se acercan a su capitán. Laura: ¿Ya habéis vencido al oso hormiguero? Maxwell: ¡Sep, toooodo está bajo control! Cosmo: Menos mal, nosotros ya estábamos volviendo con vosotros al no encontrar la salida. Maxwell: Ya veo... En fin, ahora podremos volver a casa juntos. Maxwell: ¡LAURA, COSMO! Los dos piratas se sorprenden al ver a otro Maxwell Scribble más lejos, acompañado por el resto de los Freak. Laura: ¿Qué...? Maxwell: ¡¡ES UN IMPOSTOR!! El otro Maxwell coge a Laura y Cosmo rodeándoles con un brazo mientras que con el otro se quita el sombrero, las gafas y la perilla falsa mientras su aspecto va cambiando, volviéndose más alto y viejo mientras le vuelve a salir su pequeño bigote sobre el labio superior. Maxwell: ¡¿LOL?! La pared de cristal de detrás de Cletus estalla en pedazos dejando un enorme agujero por el que se tira de espaldas llevándose a Laura y Cosmo con él. Cletus: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Maxwell: ¡¡¡NO!!! Al mismo tiempo en el que Cletus se lanza al vacío, un objeto esférico cae frente a los Freak desde el exterior, revelando ser una bomba con la cuenta atrás fijada en tres segundos, no dando ningún tiempo a los piratas para hacer algo al respecto, haciendo explotar el invernadero con ellos dentro. Capítulo 382: Yo también tengo un "buga" Tepes: Capi... Capi, despierta. Maxwell: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh... Maxwell abre un poco los ojos aunque completamente grogui. Considerando demasiado el tiempo que le está llevando hacer que su capitán despierte, el cyborg opta por "reanimarle" de un bofetón en la cara con su mano metálica, resultando exitoso. Maxwell: ¡AU! ¡Joer, Tepes! ¿Ah? ¿Dónde estamos? Maxwell se levanta de un suelo de piedra, viendo el interior de una especie de torre a su alrededor. Tepes: Estamos en el bastión de popa. Maxwell: ¿Ah? Tepes: Fui capaz de protegernos a ambos con mi poder y llevarte aquí. Sin embargo, el hombre oso hormiguero volvió a aparecer y te dejó inconsciente de un ataque por sorpresa. Maxwell: ¿Un ataque sorpresa? Tepes: Te golpeó en la nuca con una barra de hierro y luego te electrocutó. Maxwell: ¡Ah, sí, ya recuerdo...! ¿Y dónde está ahora? Tepes: Le corté con mi espada y le tiré del puente que conecta con el invernadero. Maxwell: Ya veo, buen trabajo... ¡¡¡!!! ¡¿Y los demás?! Tepes: Solo tuve tiempo de protegerte a ti, generar muros más grandes lleva un poco más de tiempo. Seguramente los hayan tomado prisioneros, como a Laura y Cosmo. Maxwell: ¡Papá y mamá...! ¡OOOOOH, cómo me las van a pagar! O sea ¡¿qué clase de padres tratan de convencer a su hijo de que trabaje para ellos a base de capturar a sus amigos?! Tepes: ... Maxwell: ¡NO ERA UNA PREGUNTA RETÓRICA, TEPES! Tepes: Chst... Escucha. Maxwell: ¿? Tepes pone toda su atención en el entorno, oyendo el sonido de la lluvia fuera del bastión, acompañada por los truenos, guiándose por la sensación de haber oído pasos fuera. Es en ese momento cuando oye un disparo y rápidamente detiene una bala con su espada roja, una bala dirigida a él desde fuera, entrando por una de las ventanas. Tepes: Tenemos compañía. Maxwell: ¡BIEN! ¡Así me dirán dónde tienen al resto! Fuera del bastión, desde los restos del invernadero, un anciano con poncho y un gran sombrero apunta al bastión con un arma de fuego mientras hace una mueca molesto al haber fallado el tiro. * [Bernal. Tirador y miembro de alto rango de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo.] Tepes se acerca a la ventana y empieza a disparar con los pequeños cañones que hay incorporados en su mano mecánica, pero el tirador evita los disparos cambiando de posición. Tepes: Tsk... Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido. Maxwell empieza a dibujar algo en su cuaderno al escuchar las palabras de Tepes. Tepes: Sea lo que sea lo que estés dibujando, Capi, hazlo rápido. Nos han encontrado y traído a la caballería. En efecto, Deathcalibur ha llegado al bastión montado en un siniestro caballo negro y girando su gruesa espada negra con la mano. Acompañándole hay dos chicas prácticamente idénticas, armadas cada una con una espada. * [Las Hermanas Clayton. Asesinas y miembros de alto rango de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo. Recompensa: 71.000.000] Poochie también se encuentra sobrevolando el bastión, esperando a que salgan para atacar. Deathcalibur: Los dos miembros de los Piratas Freak que siguen libres están allí escondidos. Entraremos a la vez y los capturaremos de forma rápida y sencilla. Mandy: Per... Mindy: ...fecto. Pero cuando comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta del bastión, un fuerte sonido de motor se oye en el interior del edificio, saliendo de él una especie de vehículo parecido a un cohete con una sola rueda y un guante de boxeo en la parte delantera, con el que Maxwell y Tepes han derribado la pared para salir. Maxwell: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA, AHORA YO TAMBIÉN TENGO UN "BUGA"! Tepes: ¡¡¡!!! Deathcalibur: ¡¿?! Maxwell pisa el acelerador y avanza a gran velocidad contra los piratas, quienes se tienen que hacer a un lado para no ser atropellados. El Garabateador dirige su "coche" hacia el borde de la plataforma donde se encuentra el bastión, saltando al vacío entre risas mientras Tepes abre los ojos como platos sin soltar un solo grito por la caída. Finalmente, los dos piratas caen sobre el circuito de Twilight, sin haber sufrido ni un solo rasguño. Tepes: ¿Sabías que teníamos este circuito justo debajo? Maxwell: ¡Claro que sí, hombre, no soy un suicida! (¡¡¡LEÑE, QUÉ SUERTE HEMOS TENIDO!!!) Viendo el circuito como un atajo para llegar al muelle, Maxwell aprieta de nuevo el acelerador y sigue su camino mientras Deathcalibur y sus compañeros les observan estupefactos. Capítulo 383: Rápido y furioso Tepes: ¡¿Pero sabes manejar este trasto, Capi?! Maxwell: ¡Pues claro, yo he creado este trasto! El "coche" creado por Maxwell avanza por el circuito balanceándose debido a tener solo una rueda, haciendo que el Garabateador esté dando vueltas al volante cada dos por tres, teniendo como consecuencia que la cara de Tepes empiece a ponerse verde, aun conservando su habitual cara de poker. Maxwell: ¡Jajajajajajajajaja, ya verás que con esto llegamos al muelle antes de darnos cuenta! Pero cuando los dos piratas pasan al lado de otra entrada al circuito situada en la pared del tercer piso del edificio principal, dos focos se iluminan y por la puerta sale otro coche de color naranja con llamas estampadas y con un gran motor en la parte trasera conectada a un cohete. Al volante del nuevo coche se encuentra Twilight, con Gunter sentado a su lado. Twilight: Esto va a estar bien. Gunter: ¡''Go, go, GO''! Cheetah empieza a correr en su rueda para activar el motor mientras su dueña pisa el acelerador para dar caza a Maxwell y Tepes. El cyborg es el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia. Tepes: Capi, tenemos compañía. Maxwell: ¿Quién...? ¡¡¡!!! ¡Son Gunter y TWILIGHT, LA QUE FALTABA! El Garabateador aumenta aún más la velocidad para tratar de perderles de vista pero Twilight conoce el circuito mucho mejor y consigue mantenerse casi pegada a los dos piratas. Mientras, Gunter saca un Dial de su chaqueta y apunta con él hacia el vehículo de Maxwell. Gunter: ¡Preparaos porque va a bajar la temperatura, Dial de Frío! Una fuerte ventisca sale del dial de Gunter directa hacia Maxwell y Tepes, entorpeciéndoles el camino. Maxwell: ¡Aah... ATCHUA! Tepes: ... -Snif- Rápidamente, Maxwell sale de la ventisca girando su coche de forma que es adelantado por Twilight y Gunter. Maxwell: ¡Ahora sí! El joven pirata vuelve a pisar el acelerador y su vehículo vuelve a la carga persiguiendo a Twilight. Twilight: ¡Ahora le tenemos detrás, puede dañar el motor! Gunter: ¡Tranqui, si se acerca más de lo debido le enviaré una tormenta de nieve que lo dejará bien heladito! La conversación es interrumpida por el sonido de un cláxon similar a "La Cabalgata de las Valquirias". Maxwell y Tepes se acercan cada vez al coche de Twilight, sin hacerlo demasiado por el cohete de la parte trasera. Twilight: Ahí los tienes. Maxwell: ¡Jeje, voy a poder probar el sistema de defensa de esta cosa! Gunter se da la vuelta apuntando de nuevo al vehículo de Maxwell con su dial pero antes el Garabateador pulsa un botón rojo en el centro del volante que hace que el guante de boxeo de su propio coche salga disparado mediante un resorte, golpeando el coche de Twilight con tal fuerza que les hace salir disparados fuera del circuito al no darles tiempo de girar. Mientras caen, Maxwell les dice adiós con la mano satisfecho con su victoria. Maxwell: ¡JU JÁ! Tepes: ¡¡¡!!! Capítulo 384: Soy el capitán Maxwell y Tepes llegan a través del circuito al exterior de la entrada del comedor, desde donde bajan rápidamente al muelle sin bajarse del vehículo. Sin embargo, ven que el grupo de Willy tampoco ha llegado al Freaky Soul aun teniendo la ruta más corta. Los dos piratas deciden registrar el barco para ver si encuentran a alguien y de paso arreglar el eje roto del timón, el cual es unido de nuevo con una chapa de metal creada por Maxwell, quien acto seguido vuelve a traer de vuelta a los Dummies, convertidos en papel tras su detención en Dressrosa. Capataz: ¿Ah? ¡Capi, estás a salvo! Coronel: ¡Qué alegría verle en perfecto estado! Maxwell: Gracias, chicos. Oíd, ayudadme a buscar a los demás en el barco. Capataz: ¡Sí, Señor! Pero el barco resulta estar completamente vacío. Maxwell y Tepes han sido los primeros en llegar a él, por lo que el Garabateador sale a la cubierta del barco junto con Capataz y Coronel para reunirse con Tepes. Maxwell: ¡Willy y su grupo no están aquí! Tepes: Capi. El cyborg levanta el dedo hacia arriba, señalando a algo. Tepes: Allí. Maxwell levanta la cabeza siguiendo el dedo de Tepes para contemplar horrorizado a sus compañeros metidos en una jaula colgando de una grúa en lo más alto del edificio principal del Emperor Croc. Al lado de la jaula se encuentra Willy, quien estaba atado con gruesas cadenas al no caber en la jaula junto al resto. Maxwell: ¡CHICOS! Laura: ¡CAPI! Cosmo: ¡¡¡Capi!!! Laura y Cosmo son los que están en mejor estado al haber sido solo capturados por Cletus. Por otro lado, el resto están heridos y magullados, incluido Willy y su grupo. Willy: Lo... Logramos huir del cocinero gracias a los rayos de Ana... -Cof, cof- Pero nada más salir hemos sido interceptados por la capitana Margot... Roco: ¡Qué -tjó- mujer! ¡Nos ha tumbado a los cinco como si nada! Maxwell: ¡Chicos! Cletus: ¡Eh, Maxwell! La voz de Cletus resuena por todo el Emperor Croc mediante Den Den Mushi. Por su tono de voz parece estar bastante molesto. Cletus: ¡Tu madre y yo te hemos propuesto unirte a nuestra tripulación por las buenas y te has negado! ¡TIENES UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA ACEPTAR TU DESTINO! Maxwell: ¡¿DESPUÉS DE CAPTURAR A MIS AMIGOS?! ¡¡LO SIENTO, PAPÁ, PERO VA A SER QUE NO!! Cletus: ¡Tsk...! Margot: ¿Maxwell, cielo? ¡Que sepas que no tendríamos ni que habértelo propuesto, formas parte de esta tripulación desde tu nacimiento! ¡Te dejamos en Isla Astro por tu seguridad pero si nos hubieras dado más tiempo antes de zarpar habríamos ido a buscarte! Maxwell: ¡Y me habría pillado el Cara de Jade ese por el camino! ¡NO SOY UN MIEMBRO DE ALTO RANGO DE LOS PIRATAS DEL GIGANTE BICÉFALO, SOY EL CAPITÁN DE LOS PIRATAS FREAK! Esa afirmación llega a molestar aún más a Cletus y Margot mientras Maxwell se señala a sí mismo con el pulgar. Maxwell: ¡¡¡"EL GARABATEADOR", MAXWELL SCRIBBLE!!! Cletus y Margot tratan de mantener la calma en la parte superior del edificio, junto a la grúa y acompañados por Kabo y Unagi mientras Brody maneja los controles con la cabeza vendada. Brody: Qué. ¿Los tiro? Cletus: (Tenemos a sus compañeros colgando de una grúa...) Margot: (Enfrentándose a una caída libre descomunal...) Cletus: (¡Y aún así continúa con sus insolencias!) Margot: (Jobar...) Cletus: (Demonios...) Cletus y Margot: (¡¡¡ESE ES NUESTRO HIJO!!!) Pero a pesar de lo orgullosos que puedan sentirse por Maxwell, no están dispuestos a aceptar que su hijo siga desafiándoles, por lo que llegan a la conclusión de que Maxwell no va a unirse a ellos "por las buenas". Cletus: ¡Está bien, "Capitán Maxwell Scribble", si tan orgulloso estás de tener una tripulación propia y te niegas a aceptar tu lugar con nosotros, que así sea! Maxwell: ¿Entonces vais a soltar a mi tripulación? Los dos capitanes de los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo sonríen maliciosamente mientras Unagi le hace señas a Brody para que alargue el brazo de la grúa hasta situar a los Freak capturados justo delante del cocodrilo Waylon, quien los mira con ojos curiosos desde la superficie del mar. Maxwell: ¡¡¡!!! ¡NO! Margot: ¡Por supuesto que les soltaremos! Cletus: ¡NADIE DESAFÍA A LOS PIRATAS DEL GIGANTE BICÉFALO! Y con esto, la grúa suelta a Willy y a la jaula con los demás Freak, quienes se precipitan a caer al agua demasiado lejos como para que Maxwell pueda hacer nada desde donde está, viendo desolado cómo sus compañeros se sumergen en el agua sin poder liberarse de sus ataduras mientras Waylon sigue mirándoles, pensando qué hacer con estas criaturas que han dejado caer justo delante de él. Capítulo 385: Salvando la noche Margot: Hale, se acabó. Cletus: Ahora el estómago de Waylon se ocupará de ellos. Maxwell: ¡Malditos...! Pero de repente, Waylon se detiene en su camino hacia la jaula cuando ve algo salir del agua. Se trata del Smiley Gunner, llevado por Capataz. Encima del submarino se encuentran tanto Willy como la jaula, después de que la empujara de nuevo a la superficie tras caer al agua. Maxwell: ¡¿AH?! Cletus y Margot: ¡¡¡!!! A su vez, Coronel ha tomado el control del Freaky Soul y ha puesto rumbo hacia el Smiley Gunner impulsado por el motor de paletas, que afortunadamente no ha sido saboteado por los Arupiji. Maxwell y Tepes contemplan impresionados cómo los dos Dummies han salvado la noche. Willy: ¿Estamos a salvo? El resto de los Freak están demasiado ocupados recuperando aire dentro de la jaula como para contestar, pero el Wotan se siente tan feliz que recupera fuerza suficiente como para romper las cadenas que le rodean para luego romper la jaula y liberar a sus compañeros. Capataz: ¡TODOS AL SUBMARINO! Cletus: ¡QUE TODOS LOS CAÑONES APUNTEN A ESE SUBMARINO! Margot: ¡DISPARAD A NUESTRA ORDEN! El submarino es apuntado por todos los cañones del Emperor Croc que lo tienen en su ángulo de tiro, dispuestos a hundir el submarino y a todos sus ocupantes. Sin embargo, los dos capitanes se ven de repente incapaces de ordenar abrir fuego cuando el Freaky Soul se interpone entre el submarino y los cañones, tapándolo por completo debido al tamaño del barco. Margot: ¡Tsk! Bernal: Qué. ¿Disparamos? Cletus: ... No. Margot: ¡ALTO AL FUEGO! El tirador ya se veía friendo a tiros un barco entero, por lo que queda bastante chafado cuando le ordenan no disparar. Bernal: Carajo... Margot: ¡¡¡No perdáis de vista ese barco, lo abordaremos!!! Pero mientras da esas órdenes, los Freak ya han subido al Freaky Soul tras entrar en él con el Smiley Gunner. Dan y Amar se acercan al borde de la cubierta, mirando a Waylon, mientras desenfundan sus espadas. Dan: ¡Vamos a darles algo con lo que estar ocupados! Amar: ¡Después de ti! Dan: ¡Excalibur! Amar: ¡Sabaku Shisha! Los tajos que las espadas de los piratas dan en el aire son tan poderosos que se transforman en ondas cortantes dirigidas a los extremos de la cadena que rodea el cuello del cocodrilo, cortando la cadena y liberando la cabeza de la bestia, lo que alarma a los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo. Waylon: ¿? Kabo: ¡Han roto una de las cadenas! Unagi: ¡Sin ella y con esta tormenta el barco está en una posición inestable sobre el lomo de Waylon! ¡Si no lo arreglamos rápido podríamos volcar! Maxwell: Buen trabajo, caballeros. Ahora que el Emperor Croc tendrá que concentrarse en sustituir la cadena, los Piratas Freak pueden huir sin problemas mientras Cletus y Margot les ven fundirse entre la oscuridad de la noche y la tormenta. Cletus: Se han ido. Margot: Mmfff... Bueno, no se esconderán de nosotros por mucho tiempo. Unagi: ¿Señora? En ese momento, Cletus recuerda algo que le levanta el ánimo igual que a su esposa. Cletus: ¡¡Es verdad!! ¡Margot, saca "aquello"! Margot saca de su bolsillo un pequeño papel y lo coloca sobre la palma de su mano. Como por arte de magia, el papel empieza a moverse apuntando al Freaky Soul. Curioso, Kabo se acerca al papel para comprobar que tiene la palabra "MAXWELL" escrita en él. Kabo: ¡Oooooh, una Vivre Card! Unagi: Por supuesto, una Vivre Card es lo mejor que puede usarse para encontrar a alguien. Margot: ¡Mandé hacerla después de que Maxwell se hiciera una sesión de manicura-pedicura durante esta semana! Cletus: ¡NO TE CONFÍES, MAXWELL! Margot: ¡PORQUE TE ENCONTRAREMOS Y SEGUIREMOS CON NUESTRO ASUNTO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA! Capítulo 386: Vamos a buscar un tesoro A bordo del Freaky Soul, los Freak están reunidos en el comedor planeando qué hacer ahora que han escapado del Emperor Croc, aunque las noticias no son demasiado buenas. Maxwell: ¡¿Perdidos?! Dan: Lo siento, Capi, pero me he relajado tanto esta última semana que no sé qué rumbo hemos tomado desde el Red Line con los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo. Maxwell: Mmmm, esto hará que volver a Grand Battle Land nos lleve más tiempo de lo que creía. Cosmo: Podemos ver nuestra posición cuando lleguemos a una isla. Maxwell: Es verdad. Gracias, Cosmo. Laura: Espero no volver a encontrarme con esos pirados, sin ánimo de ofender. Maxwell: Tranqui, Laura. Todos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que mis padres son unos pirados. ¡Y ahora tocando a asuntos de banda, MIRAD LO QUE TENGO! Maxwell se quita el sombrero y de él saca un viejo cuaderno que pone en la mesa. Todos los Freak se asoman para verlo. Paul: Un libro. Maxwell: Me lo dieron mis padres y al final, con todo el follón, me lo he quedado. ¿Sabéis lo que es? Paul: Un libro. Maxwell: Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, pero yo me refiero a su contenido. Paul: Los libros suelen contener texto. Maxwell: ... Es el diario de un tal capitán Flynn, un infame pirata del año de la pera que al parecer dejó un tesoro en un lugar llamado "Secret". Este cuaderno contiene las pistas para llegar. Skorup: ¿Un tesoro? Maxwell: ¡Mis padres me dijeron que es un tesoro lo bastante grande como para mantener a un ejército de millones, MILLONES! ¡¿SABÉIS CUANTA PASTA TIENE QUE SER ESO?! Laura: ¿Y dices que ahí hay las instrucciones para encontrar ese tesoro? Maxwell asiente rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Se nota que se muere de ganas por ir a buscarlo. Skorup: ¡Me apunto! Laura: ¡Y yo! Dan: Encontrar un tesoro escondido... Suena interesante. Rick: ¡Rahahahahahahaha! Mika: ¡Vale, yo también voy! Al final todos los Freak se ponen a favor de ir en busca del tesoro "Kinokami" guiados por el diario de Flynn. Contento ante el entusiasmo de sus compañeros en ir a buscarlo, el Garabateador abre el cuaderno y empieza a leer buscando pistas. Aunque la mayoría de texto es un diario de los viajes de Flynn, hay un punto en el que se menciona la isla de Secret. Portal de navegación Categoría:Arcos de Lgarabato